glorechartfandomcom-20200213-history
GloRe Chart Wiki
This is the official wiki of GloRe Chart, a music chart that inherits both the voting system and the concepts from 5thCent Entertainment charts: GlobeVote and Global Request Countdown. The original GloRe Chart run ends at December 2016. GloRe Chart came back as GloRetro Challenge, featuring all songs from the GlobeVote chart, starting from 5th May 2018. GloRe Chart Management Members: *GM (former) *5thCent Rules and Regulations on GloRe Chart For the GloRetro Challenge version, click on the Rules and Regulations on GloRetro Challenge to know more. Chart Guide The chart will consist of 50 songs, with 30 of the songs making up the regular chart, 10 on the "Bubbling Under" part on the chart and the remaining will drop out of chart. Regular Chart The regular chart is the Top 30 of the songs, ranked by voters. Bubbling Under The "Bubbling Under" songs (positions 40 - 31) are given two extra weeks to rise to Top 30. If the songs could not get to the Top 30, the songs will drop out of the chart. Songs that fell out of Top 30 are under this rule, but if fell out for the third time, the song will drop out. Features removed from GloRetro Challenge Series The features below are removed from the GloRetro Challenge Series. Challenge Song One song released before 2014 can be charted, provided that the song have never charted before in GloRe Chart. The 'challenge song' is not limited to any restrictions other than the one-song limit, which means that the 'challenge song' could be from any country and from any artist/performer. Battle Series Making its return on Week 5, Battle Series (inherited from GlobeVote) pits two songs into battle, with one being the current song in the list and another not on the list. If the challenger wins, the song will replace the losing song and enters the chart, with the losing song dropping out of the chart. If the current charted song dropped out of the chart, the challenger fills the vacant spot. GloRe Chart Shuffle As the number of song suggestion (per country) along with currently charted song reaches 15 songs, all the selected country's songs, whether in the chart or in the suggestion list, will be put into a mini-chart. Depending on the number of songs allowed to enter, the top songs will be replacing the current songs on the chart. Redemption Week(s) Happens every 8 chart weeks. On redemption weeks, songs will be picked for re-entry, and the songs were mostly songs that did not hit the Top 30. Redemption Hierarchy Depending on how the songs gets eliminated, the hierarchy is as follows: Scoring system The scoring system were first used in Week 9. Weekly Current (Week 9 - Week 76) Weekly chart results are calculated based on this formula, and the ranks of each voter section. Shuffles Due to the reduced number of voters involved in the shuffles compared to the main chart, the scoring system for shuffles are set as: Special cases There were special cases where the number of voters are lower than expected. The scoring system would be adjusted according to the number of voters in every category. Yearly Championship Based on the weekly chart results, the final yearly championship points will be tallied according to the points given. GloRetro Challenge (Weeks 83 - 144.2) (Weeks 1 - 82) How to participate in GloRe Chart *Be a Full voter **Post in GloRe Chart Facebook page **Post comments under the video, but a full voting list must be used. *Be an Audience voter **Comment the score for your favorite songs! (Total: 30 votes, max. 3 votes per song) **Comment your Top 5 on the comment section of the videos! **You may request your favorites, providing it fits the rules and regulations. Global Request Countdown After a brief retirement, 5thCent returns and reboots Global Request Countdown, aligning the chart to GloRe Chart. Global Request Countdown will be closely related to GloRe Chart, with its results count in the GloRe Chart, and rankings on Global Request Countdown might be influenced by GloRe Chart. The chart was ended after an unsuccessful campaign.